


Seven Days

by elwinfortuna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Rescue, magical healing, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/elwinfortuna
Summary: Gimli wakes from a coma and discovers a disturbing truth.
Relationships: Legolas/Gimli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



"We're married now, Gimli."

"You're talking nonsense, Legolas. I must've been hit by that arrow harder than I thought." 

"It was near seven days ago you fell. I came to your defense and bore you away from the battlefield."

"Seven days!" 

"Using the arts of my people, I've healed you. In so doing our souls were bound together. "

"How? What? How?"

"Lay back down, you're not healed fully yet, my Gimli. Do you mean to tell me you love me not?" 

"No. Of course I love you. I was just surprised. Married, huh." 

"Well, you see, it happened like this...."


End file.
